Micro Dreams
This page will contain all my dreams whose brevity make it illogical to make a separate page for each of them. Three Basements In this dream I was in the basement of the second home I grew up in and perched on the lower steps of the stairs. In the basement there were treasure chests overflowing with golden coins and such. I recall seeing though that beneath this basement there was another basement which was bronze with treasure chests with bronze coins, then one beneath the basement beneath the basement which was silver with treasure chests with silver coins, then yet another basement underneath the silver one out of gold with treasure chests with gold coins. *This could very well be the first remembered dream of mine. Date Dreamed: Early Childhood ---- An Attic In this dream I was in the attic of the second home I grew up in, which in the dream was empty with the exception of a row of shelves containing such items as a jack-in-the-box, a colorful ball, and numerous other toys. Some, such as the jack-in-the-box, moved of their own accord though they remained on the shelf. *This also could be the first remembered dream of mine. Date Dreamed: Early Childhood ---- At Goodwill In my dream I was in a Goodwill, and evidently playing a game of hide-and-seek with a Korean classmate who was in my Chinese class for the seventh and eighth grades of my public schooling. I remember he looked at me as I made eye contact through the cloth racks, and thus the dream ended. (I didn’t hide very well, did I?) *I go to Goodwill often with my Mother. Date Dreamed: August 18/19th, 2018. ---- The Fretted Instrument In my dream last night a boy was playing an instrument with a long stem like the sitar and a similar fretboard but minus the tuning pegs on the side of the fretboard. There was evidently a mechanism for alternating between two notes separated by a fifth, which was the bassline for the Country/Polka style melody I heard. *This is the second fictitious musical instrument I recall being in my dreams - the first can be found in my dream The Desk and The Classroom. Date Dreamed: September 10/11th, 2018. ---- Why I Enjoy Homeschooling In my dream I was in a classroom with a few other students. The desks were pushed up against one of the walls replete with modern heaters and while the other two or three students were milling about I was writing. What I was writing in particular I cannot remember but I do recall one of the female students writing over what I wrote and interfering with my work. A male student then did the same, and the third student could not have been more favorable. Next they were pushing the desks back to their normal place, for the teacher was coming and class was beginning. I next remember boarding a bus with the aforementioned students and thinking to myself just how annoying they were. *In times past I have gotten lonely as I’m home-schooled, but dreams like this help me to remember that at school there would just be a lot of immature kids and while I myself am immature in some ways, more bad than good has come out of surrounding myself with people like that. Date Dreamed: September 20/21st, 2018. ---- Like Old Times In this dream I was once more in a classroom with students, but it appeared that everyone was a few years younger than me. The class was being taught by whom I recognized as my 7th and 8th grade Chinese teacher, and she was standing to the side as the students watched a projected image on the whiteboard, which was of some Synthesia videos all of pieces in the minor key. There was a spider on a desk I was at at a bunch of desks in back of the students, and a nearby student tried to squash it with a book. I calmly stayed in my seat and only got up once (to look for the spider I believe). *Spiders have also been on my mind as I am watching videos on them to overcome my arachnophobia (and entomophobia in general). Date Dreamed: September 21/22nd, 2018. ---- Peaceful Breezes In my dream I was in my bed with the sun shining through the window, and outside there was a tree branch that was brushing up against the window pane. Every time the wind stirred the branch such that it brushed against the window pane I heard a musical note, and the same four notes were repeating over and over again. The melody is unclear, but what is clear is that these notes were of a light timbre, yet not like those of a piano - more like a warm string instrument. It sounded most like an acoustic guitar. Date Dreamed: October 2/3rd, 2018. ---- A Great Snowfall In my dream there was a lot of snow on the ground, from two to three feet. I observed this looking outside the window of my bedroom. The snow was white and puffy and the air was clear. Hopefully this winter offers the same snow amount as in my dream! Date Dreamed: October 7/8th, 2018. Category:Dreams Category:Vendellium's Dreams